crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Neo Cortex (Boss Fights)
Dr. Neo Cortex is usually the last boss of the games apart from in Crash Twinsanity and in the console version of Crash of the Titans where Cortex is the first boss. Also Cortex isn't a boss in Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced as he only appears in the multiplayer and the racing and party games. Crash Bandicoot {C Cortex was the sixth and final boss in Crash Bandicoot and he has five hit points. Crash is on top of Cortex's airship, flying around Cortex Castle which is on fire possibly from the fights with Dr. Nitrus Brio(as he wrecks his office) and Pinstripe(as he shoots the reactor) set at sunset. Cortex on his hoverboard flys over to Crash and says "Darn you, Crash Bandicoot!". Then using his blaster starts blasting small bubbles which come in pink that aim for Crash, blue that goes up,down, across the bottom and top and green which Crash can spin back at Cortex. Don't try to jump at him as you'll go right through him. On the first round Cortex will fire two pinks and one green spin it back at him and it'll take a hit point from him. Then on the second round he'll fire a pink, a blue, another pink two more blue's and two green's once you hit one of them and a large green will be above Cortex spin another green into it and it'll land on Cortex. By this point he'll just have three hit points. On this round you'll need three green's. He'll fire a pink two blue's another pink and a green. He'll now fire a pink, three blue's and a green add that to the giant green above Cortex then he'll fire another green. Once three green's have been added to the giant green and land on Cortex he'll now have two hit points. This time he'll just use pink and green he'll fire fast rows of pink's and a single green at the end get two green's. Surprisingly on his last hit point Cortex will fire a single, pitiful green, spin it a him, his hoverboard will blow up, and he'll plummet down into his island. CoGXZcsyIyE Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Cortex is the fifth and final boss in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and with the exception of Dr. N. Gin has three hit points as the rest of the bosses and this one is held in spa thumb|400px|right ce. Crash's goal is to defeat Cortex before he gets to the spacestation and blasts everyone on Earth with the Cortex Vortex turning everyone into Cortex's mindless slaves. Crash uses a jet pack in the fight so he can keep up wit h Cortex. Crash has to watch that he does not bump into asteroids or mines. Once Crash spins Cortex three times he'll go shooting down the space tube going out to nowhere and screams back "You haven't seen the last of me, Crash Bandicoot!". {C {C If Cortex escapes then Crash will lose a life and will have to start the Boss fight again. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Once again Cortex is the final boss, has three hit points and Uka Uka fights alongside him. As soon as Crash arrives Uka Uka goes onto Cortex's face (who's on his old hoverboard) jumps up and down furiously saying "Crash Bandicoot, for the last time, give the crystals to me!" but takes care of thumb|400px|right|the last cortex boss of the orginals {C Aku Aku first. Unfortunately you don't have an Aku Aku mask. Cortex will be protected by a force-field but it will go down in a bit. You need to keep your eye on the dueling masks who use a lazer against each other that go to the length of the room. Watch out for Cortex's red bubble blasts while dodging the lazer after about three blasts {C he will throw five mines onto the ground, his shield will shut down and the masks stop fighting, giving you the chance to spin him off his hoverboard when he's on the ground, continue spinning him towards the shaft in the middle of the room. A noise is heard, one of his hit points dissapears and Uka Uka goes down to save him. When they come back out Uka Uka is even more mad. While Cortex does the same thing Uka Uka and Aku Aku turn into a tornado and spin around the room. On the third round they head for Crash spin faster and make a big explosion. Repeat the same thing with Cortex. Once he goes down the shaft a final time you win and get the Crash Dash power. Uka Uka says "Yes, it is true! The bandicoot has brought all of the crystals, and all of the gems to me! Ultimate power is mine! The world as we know it, is about to end!" after Crash collected the crystals, gems and relics. Hint: On the last round, the masks explosion could destroy Cortex's mines, giving you a clearer way to hit Cortex. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Cortex is the final boss and he has 4 hitpoints where he is fought along with Crunch and The elementals After Crash Shoots Crunch with the bazooka Crunch will hop behind Cortex and hit him in the back of the head sending him flying off the platform t hen Crash needs to spin him before Uka-Uka picks him up. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Cortex is the last boss in Crash Bandicoot:The Huge Adventure and he has 3 hit points. Cortex will use the Planetry Minimizer to shoot Crash. First, he will shoot across the room twice. thumb|300px|rightThen he'll try to shoot Crash, stand on one of the platforms above Crash and make Cortex shoot one of the Coloured gem. This will take one of his hit points. Now he will shoot zig-zagly across the room, then make him shoot the Coloured gem again. On the last round, he will shoot zig-zag again, but this time he sometimes shoots upwards. Do the same thing again to defeat him. Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Cortex is the last boss and has two hitpoints, he will be in a spaceship with Ripto, then they reveal two giant arms on their spaceship, Crash must shoot off the arms, after bolth arms are destroyed, you win. thumb|300px|left Crash Twinsanity In Crash Twinsanity Cortex is the first boss of the game. He has three hitpoints. Fight starts where Cortex hops on his rocketsled and starts shooting crash with rapid fire of small blasts from his pistol. After all blasts he shoots have been dodged, he charges for bigger blast. Spinning it will make the blast fly back at him making him lose a hitpoint. The blast breaks his rocketsled and makes him fall on arena. Then he teleports on wall around the arena, takes new sledge and starts throwing bombs at Crash. While throwing bombs he says quotes mentioning characters such as Ripper Roo, and Pinstripe Potoroo. When bomb hits a tile other that the central one, it will fall down making less space to dodge following blasts. he throws five bombs and makes three tiles fall. After shooting small blasts, he will shoot another big plasma blast from his gun that Crash can spin back, blowing up his rocketsled sending him flying to the ground again. He warps back on top of the arena, then he gets on another rocketsled. He throws more bombs making remaining tiles fall leaving only central remaining. This time there will be a target showing where cortex will shoot next, but it can be easily dodged. Then Cortex shoots his final plasma blast. Returning it makes the fight with Cortex end but he calls Mecha-Bandicoot to fight Crash. Crash of the Titans (Main console versions) Cortex's boss literally is the second boss, after Crash jacks Yuktopus, Crash needs to destroy all of the walls that are supporting platforms that Cortex is standing on, when all three platforms are gone, you win the fight. Hint: Cortex won't attack you while you are doing this but make sure to keep fending of the attacking Titans while you are doing this to stop Yuktopus's health from going down, particuarly on Hard Mode. Crash of the Titans (GBA) Cortex is the first boss and has ten hitpoints, Crash must hit him atleast ten times, once this is done, He wins. Crash: Mind Over Mutant Cortex is the last boss and has 36 hitpoints, Cortex will drink a potion, transforming him into a ferocious beast. Crash must jack Grimly to slow down time to hit Cortex with out getting hit by his blasts (hit him 28 times), after this, Crash must fight him directly (hit him 8 times), so he can jack him. After pressing the detonation button for the Space Head using Cortex's jump attack, Crash wins. {C 300px|right|The Current boss fight. Category:Boss Fights Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant